


Too Much

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets a bad cold and takes too much medicine, worrying Jack.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Here Alex, it’s time for you to take more medicine,” Jack said, walking into the living room with a cup of Dayquil in his hand.  
“Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it,” Alex replied in a raspy voice as Alex took the medicine. As Alex took it, Jack sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch.   
“How’re you feeling?” Jack asked.  
“I feel worse than yesterday,” Alex replied, coughing some. Jack frowned, feeling bad for Alex. The day before, Alex had come down with one of the worst colds he’d ever had in his life. He was super congested, his throat was sore, which the cough he’d developed was making much worse, his body hurt, and he even had a low-grade fever.   
They’d just gotten home from tour a few days ago, so Jack figured that Alex had picked up something in the last days of their tour. Jack had taken care of Alex when he was sick countless times before, but it always hurt his heart to see the person he cared about the most so miserable.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but you sound worse, too. Like, your voice and that cough,” Jack said, wrapping his arm around Alex.  
“Oh, I know. This is awful,” Alex said before blowing his nose. Once he was done, he threw his tissue on the floor, making Jack roll his eyes.  
“Alex, I put the trash bin close to you for a reason; this is gross,” Jack said, pointing to the small that Alex had formed in just the past hour.  
“Since when did you become the responsible one?” Alex joked as he cleaned up the tissues.  
“Since yesterday, I guess. I need you to get better soon, being responsible is boring as fuck,” Jack joked, making them both laugh some. Alex’s laughter quickly turned into a coughing fit, and Jack helped Alex sit up some, and rubbed his back until the fit finally went away.  
“Are you alright? That sounded like it hurt,” Jack asked, concern in his voice.  
“It did. I guess I can’t laugh until this goes away,” Alex replied, before letting out a big yawn.  
“Are you tired?” Jack continued.  
“Yeah, I am,” Alex said back.  
“Why don’t you take a nap, then? Maybe you’ll feel a bit better when you wake up,” Jack suggested.  
“That sounds like a good idea,” Alex replied, getting himself into a comfortable position on the couch.  
“He ended up putting his head on Jack’s lap, since the couch wasn’t really big enough for the both of them to lay on comfortably.  
“Sleep well, Alex. I love you,” Jack said as he started to stroke Alex’s hair.  
“Love you, too,” Alex mumbled sleepily. Just minutes later, Jack could hear Alex snoring some, and continued to stroke his hair.   
About twenty minutes later, Jack got a text from Rian saying that he’d accidently taken one of Alex’s bags when they split up after tour. Jack knew that to get to Rian’s and back, it would take a little less than an hour, but he figured that since Alex was asleep, it should be fine for him to run this errand.   
He got up as carefully as he could, not wanting to wake his sick boyfriend. After writing a quick note to Alex, grabbing his keys and jacket, Jack went to his car, and started the drive to Rian’s place.   
After about twenty more minutes, Alex woke up feeling worse than he had before his nap. His throat hurt more since he had to breathe through his mouth due to the congestion, and his head hurt more now, as well. He looked around some and realized that he wasn’t sure where Jack was.  
“Jack?” he called weakly. Raising his voice made him feel a tickle in his throat, and Alex broke into his worst coughing fit of the day.   
The pain in his throat and the general miserable feeling that he felt made a few tears find their ways into Alex’s eyes. After a couple minutes, he calmed himself down, and he finally saw a Post-It note on the coffee table.  
‘Alex, I’ll be back soon, I had to get one of your bags from Rian. Take more Dayquil if you need it. Love you lots, Jack.’  
Alex smiled as he read the end of the note. Deciding that more Dayquil sounded like a good idea, Alex slowly stood up and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders before making his way into the kitchen.  
He saw the bottle of Dayquil on the kitchen counter but couldn’t find the medicine cup that Jack had used earlier. He tried to read the back of the bottle to see how much he was supposed to take, but the small print made his head hurt even more.   
Alex started thinking about it and thought that maybe if he took more medicine at one time, that maybe he’d start to feel better sooner. Besides, medicine was supposed to help people, so he’d be fine taking more, right? After unscrewing the cap, Alex took a big sip straight from the bottle.   
Once he was done, he went back to the living room, and took his seat on the couch. His head continued to pound, so he decided to just shut his eyes, and let the medicine do its magic for him.  
\-----------  
Jack pulled into the driveway, anxious to check on Alex. Before leaving Rian’s house, Jack had texted Alex to see how he was holding up, but Alex never replied, worrying Jack for the whole drive home. He grabbed Alex’s bag out of the trunk, then walked inside.   
He set the bag down by the front door, then walked into the living room, and saw Alex asleep on the couch. Jack put his hand on Alex’s forehead, wanting to see if his temperature had gone up any, but realized how sweaty Alex was now.   
“Alex, wake up for me,” Jack said, trying to shake his boyfriend awake. Alex didn’t budge, making more anxiety pool in Jack’s stomach. Jack tried to keep himself calm as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Alex, hoping it would cool him down some.   
Right before Jack was going to go back out to Alex, he noticed the significantly emptier bottle of Dayquil that was sitting on the counter.   
“Oh shit, no, no, no,” Jack muttered to himself. Not knowing what else to do, he set down the water and quickly called his mom.  
“Hey Jack, what’s-“ his mom started.  
“Mom, Alex has had a bad cold for the past two days, and I left for an hour to run an errand, and when I got back, he was totally knocked out, and he’s really sweaty and he had way too much Dayquil, and I don’t know what to do. I know you’re not supposed to have as much as he did, but, like, will Alex be okay? Mom, I’m really scared, I’ve never seen him like this,” Jack said, starting to tear up from being so anxious.  
“Jack, honey, calm down. Alex will be just fine, and I promise that he’ll wake up soon. When he does, his stomach will probably hurt, since you’re really not supposed to have more than the recommended dosage. Aside from that, his fever might be a bit higher, but not by much, and it won’t last for very long. His other symptoms might be a bit more intense, but that won’t last long, either. I think he’s going to be just fine, honey,” Mrs. Barakat replied in a soothing voice.  
“So, I won’t have to take him to the hospital or anything?” Jack asked.  
“No sweetie, you’d only have to if he gets worse over the next few days. He’s going to be just fine, but he’ll need you to be strong for him. So, calm yourself down, and go sit with him because he’ll probably wake up soon, and he won’t feel very great. If you need anything else, please call me back. I love you, Jack,” Mrs. Barakat said.  
“I love you, too, mom. Thanks for helping me out and calming me down some, I really appreciate it,” Jack replied, before hanging up the phone. After taking a deep breath, Jack took the water he’d gotten for Alex into the living room, and emptied the tissues from the wastebasket, deciding that it would probably be easier for the both of them if they didn’t have to try to rush Alex to the bathroom when and if he did end up getting sick.   
Once he decided that everything was ready, Jack lifted Alex’s head, and set it back in his lap as he sat back down on the couch. It still unnerved Jack to see Alex like this, but he did everything he could to keep himself calm and assure himself that everything was going to be fine.   
A few minutes later, Alex started to stir awake, making Jack’s heart skip a beat. Alex sat up some and leaned on Jack as he put his head into his hands.  
“You’re up! How’re you feeling?” Jack asked, putting his arm around Alex’s shoulder.  
“Terrible. I had a dream that I took too much medicine. I guess it was really vivid, because I feel so awful right now,” Alex said, wrapping his arm around his stomach.  
“Alex, that wasn’t a dream, that actually happened. I left to run an errand, and I came back to you being passed out, super sweaty, and a fourth of the Dayquil being gone. Alex, you scared the shit out of me, I thought we were going to have to go to the hospital,” Jack said, his voice cracking towards the end.  
“I’m sorry that I scared you, Jack. I just felt really awful and didn’t know what to do. I thought it would help if I took extra medicine, and I just wanted to feel better,” Alex replied.  
“That’s not how medicine works, Alex. I guess this is partly my fault, I shouldn’t have left you by yourself knowing you were feeling so bad,” Jack said back. Alex didn’t respond to this.  
“Are you mad at me for leaving you?” Jack asked, feeling nervous for Alex’s answer. After a few more moments of silence, Alex still didn’t answer.  
“Alex, are you okay?” Jack asked, trying to look Alex in the eyes.  
“Jack, I feel like I’m g-going-“ Alex cut himself off with a gag, and Jack quickly gave the wastebasket to Alex just in time for him to get sick into it. Jack kept Alex propped up and rubbed his back until he was finally done.  
“Do you feel better now that you’ve gotten sick?” Jack asked.  
“A bit, I guess. Shit, now I have to clean this out,” Alex replied.  
“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. Just take some small sips of this water I brought out here for you,” Jack instructed.  
“Are you sure? That’s going to be gross,” Alex replied, sounding embarrassed.  
“Yes, I’m sure. You just relax and hydrate yourself,” Jack said, walking into the kitchen. Once he took care of the wastebasket, he went back into the living room. He sat on the couch with Alex, and carefully wrapped him into a hug.  
“I love you so much, Alex. Please don’t scare me like that again,” Jack said, his head pressed to the side of Alex’s.  
“I won’t, I promise. I’m sorry about all of this, Jack. Thank you for doing so much for me over these last two days, it really does mean a lot to me. I love you,” Alex replied.  
“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Jack suggested.   
“That sounds great,” Alex said back. Jack kissed Alex’s forehead before turning on the TV and selecting the first movie that looked remotely interesting.   
Alex felt progressively better throughout the day, and by the next day, he only had a few lingering cold symptoms left. Jack didn’t leave Alex’s side again until he was fully better, wanting to help his love in every way that he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for satellites_and_stars! They sent me their request through Tumblr, so I just wanted to remind you guys that if you don't want to leave them in the comments here, just ask/message me at atlfics over there! I know I normally don't post this early, but I wasn't sure if I'd have time to upload it later today, so I decided to go on and put it up now! I took my very last final this morning, so I'm done with my semester! This means I have a lot more time to write (when I'm not at my job), so please keep the requests coming! I'm working on a few right now, but will gladly add more to my list! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and another will most likely go up sometime tomorrow! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
